Misery Loves Company
by WingsofRequiem
Summary: 'Jarro Lightfeather' finds himself in a very uncompromising situation with a demon seductress, and there is only one thing for him to do to get out of this alive. [Commission work] Smut Oneshot


**This story was done as an 8$ commission (4k words) for my friend.**

 **If you would like to commission me as well, feel free to contact me.**

 **Enjoy  
~ Wings**

* * *

 **Misery Loves Company  
**

* * *

The sizzle of fire as it shot past his head, narrowly missing his face was definitely on top of Ezreal's list of wake-up calls. Bolts of energy shot out from his gauntlet as he ran around the flaming maniac, jumping over and weaving under blasts of fire that the cryptid shot at him. The beast wasn't even fazed by the blasts of energy that Ezreal was shooting at him, a barrier of fire blocking the hits.

Heat pooled underneath his feet as Ezreal looked down, a singular word escaping his mouth.

"FUUUUUC-"

His mana surged, his gauntlet glowed, and every single particle in his body seemed to hum with energy, all in the span of a fraction of a second.

In the next fraction, Ezreal had suddenly teleported several feet away, far away enough to witness the explosion of fire that skyrocketed up, a pillar of flame that reached forty feet high, where he had been standing moments before.

But there was no time to gawk, as Ezreal gave out a shout of effort, the surging mana in his glove reaching a crescendo. He shot a huge arc of energy at the fire entity, watching it collide with the flames and then break through, much to the surprise of the entity.

The arc of energy blasted into the pyromaniac, a miniature shockwave emanating from the impact and sending dust and fire outwards in an explosion. Ezreal shielding his face with his right arm, gasping from the exertion, squinting through the dust. As it cleared, he was pleased to find that the firey entity was no longer a threat. A pile of ashes remained where once there had been a demonic flame-covered maniac hellbent on barbequing him.

Ezreal sighed and doubled over, hands on his knees to support himself as he panted, sweat dripping off his face. A matter of life and death was always a serious work out. Unfortunately, such matters were common place within this purgatory of a dimension known as the Shadow Isles. He didn't even venture his mind into the multitude of possibilities for this dimension, the paradoxes themselves were enough to make him nauseous.

"Do you need a moment, darling?"

The voice slithered in from his right, almost next to his ear, and Ezreal jumped in surprise, falling onto his back and crawling back a few feet as he looked around, seeing nothing around him. But that voice hadn't just been a hallucination. He knew he heard something right next to his ear.

"My oh my… Aren't you a handsome little thing."

There it was again, and once again, it was right next to his ear.

Ezreal yelped, jumping up to his feet again as he thrashed his arm out to the source of the sound. His glove surged and shot a blast of energy, which fizzled into nothing several feet away after having travelled its max distance. Hitting nothing.

Ezreal stood, alert, looking around, his heart pounding. There was someone here. Someone, or something.

"Look at me…" The voice called out to him from his left, almost seductive in its nature.

Ezreal looked over and saw a pair of luminous yellow eyes peering at him through the darkness of leaves and foliage off to the side. All of a sudden, he felt himself feeling dizzy, weak. His vision blurred and his knees seemed to shake.

"... What….?" Ezreal managed to say as his body trembled, unresponsive to his commands, his senses blurring. And then, his left foot took a step forward. Then his right. With jerky motions akin to a poorly manipulated puppet on strings, Ezreal slowly walked towards the luminous eyes. His arms came up to push aside the ten feet tall foliage, wandering blindly into the wall of leaves. He walked through the leaves until he came out the other side, into what appeared to be a dark and foreboding jungle.

He heard a echoing, feminine laughter in the air, and his body once again lurched into motion, obeying the commands of an unseen force, making his way deeper into the gloom of the jungle. His vision melted further, the colors leaking into each other as shapes and meaning were lost into blackness. But only for a few seconds, it seemed. By the time his vision swam back into clarity, he had come very deep into the woods.

He realized he was sitting down, his back against a tree. And he was back in control of his body. He groaned, slowly taking stock of his returning sensations as he took a few seconds to push himself back up to his feet.

As he did so, he heard the voice again.

"Come here…" A seductive caress of a voice. He straightened up, trying to will his body into alertness, but it was difficult, like he had just woken up from a drug induced dream. Which was probably what happened.

"Who's there?" Ezreal managed to say, his bright blue eyes peering around in the darkness for the source.

And then, in front of him, the shadows themselves seemed to coalesce into a form, with two luminous golden eyes.

Ezreal didn't hesitate, he brought up his left arm to fire an energy bolt at the figure… Only, nothing happened.

"Huh?" He looked down at his left arm.

His glove was gone.

"Huh." He lowered his arm, and looked at the form, which seemed to giggle in a very feminine way.

"I did you a service by… removing that tacky thing. Couldn't have it… interrupting us." It said as it observed him, the golden spheres seeming to twinkle with amusement.

Ezreal took a breath, and then got into a fighting stance, "I don't know what you want, foul demon, but know that you face Jarro Lightfeather, and I will smite you if you make me!" His voice held steady, despite the fact that Ezreal's mind was going a million miles an hour at the moment, trying to think of a way out of this. Without his glove, he could hold his own… Against humans. But whatever this thing was, it wasn't human. And without his glove, he was basically a normal human. It felt weird, after being a magic user for so long.

"Oh? And what shall you do, young Jarro Lightfeather?" The voice said as the shadows began to part.

"What shall…" A pair of long, slender legs wreathed in a oily, black cloth that almost seemed to be moving came into view. "... you do…" The legs led up to a wide pair of hips the sashayed with each step it took towards him, drawing his eyes down to it despite his attempts to pull it back up. "... if I…" The darkness parted further, revealing a very curvy torso that was almost nude save for the same oily black fabric seeming to cover select parts of her body.

Finally, it parted completely and the face came into view, and it was all Ezreal could do to not let his jaw hit the ground, despite the fact that it was already hanging pretty open. The woman-thing that stood in front of him was, with no exaggeration, absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. If lust had a physical form, this woman would be it. Her face had perfect curves and planes, lightly tilted eyes with long eyelashes, a pair of lips so plump it should've been a sin, and her body…

"... Made you?" She finished, standing right in front of Ezreal, tilting her head to the side as she leaned her face closer to his. She was almost her height, albeit an inch or two shorter. She had a shock of white hair with purple-pink locks in places, flowing almost in a ghostly way, upwards, and had skin that was nearly alabaster, too white and pale to be human, yet containing the slightest hint of a complexion.

"Uh…" Ezreal said, before regaining his composure and puffing his chest, narrowing his eyes at her, attempting to look threatening. "I will smite you into the ground. Begone, demon! Lest you call upon the wrath of Jarro -"

Two large, glowing blades suddenly sliced past both sides of his head, slashing into the large tree trunk at his back with almost no resistance. Ezreal's voice caught in his throat as his eyes widened, his mouth frozen open as he slowly turned his head to the side, to look at the pink glowing blade-like appendage currently stuck in the tree. It led back to the woman in front of him, apparently sprouting from her back like an extra pair of limbs. "... Lightfeather." He finished in a much smaller voice.

"Isn't that just adorable…" she said as she leaned in extremely close to Ezreal, so close that he could feel her breath leaving her lips, only an inch away from him. "How about this, Jarro Lightfeather…" She said, saying his title with an amused tone as if she knew that wasn't his real name. "... You play along with my game like a good little boy, and I don't gut you like a rabbit and feast on both your mind and your soul. Does that sound good?"

Ezreal swallowed hard, before nodding. "I like my soul and my insides right where they are, thank you." He managed to say.

She smiled, revealing a row of… pretty normal looking teeth. Ezreal didn't know why but he had been expecting rows of fangs like shark teeth. Well, she did have fangs, but only two of them where her canines were supposed to be. Still, pretty normal considering.

"Good. Just relax, and enjoy… You'll love this more than me." She said, her voice almost slithering over his skin. He took a slow, deep breath, trying not to move, but that also meant he took a good whiff of her scent… And boy, was it some scent. It filled his lungs and seemed to send miniature fireworks in his brain, a scent that was so heady and sweet… Like a drug.

And then, she kissed him, and all thoughts of escape ironically escaped his mind. All that mattered was the taste of her mouth, the feeling of her lips against his. He opened his mouth to hers, returning the kiss almost instinctively as he felt her purr in approval, her tongue meeting his.

He felt her body press against his, those lovely mounds soft against his chest as the kiss deepened. Just when his lungs began to burn for air, she broke the kiss, slowly withdrawing, her tongue hanging out as a drooping line of saliva extended from her mouth to his. He felt the insides of his mouth tasted very sweet, and there was a weird kind of warmth that was slowly fueling into his veins.

"Don't worry… I have that effect on everyone." She said with a smile and a little giggle, her eyes narrowing appreciatively at him.

"What… Who are you?" He managed to say as she placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling his jacket off. He let it drop off his arms as she looked up to meet his eyes again.

"You can call me Evelynn." She said. It was strange how everything this woman creature said sounded seductive and erotic. Ezreal jumped once more as he felt her hand over his crotch, feeling his hardening manhood through the confines of his pants.

"Don't tell me you've never done this before, Jarro…" She said in a fake simpering tone. Ezreal's cheeks heated. "Ofcourse I have." He say in a hot breath.

"An astute lack of touchy-touchy from someone who's done this before… I want some fun with a pretty boy I found, not a doll who's just going to stand there." She said, pouting sadly as she kept rubbing him through his pants. "I thought you were going to smite me, Jarro."

"Shut up." He growled, his hands coming up to grab her waist, pulling her closer to him. Evelynn's eyebrows went up appreciatively, before coming down as her eyes narrowed mischievously.

"Make me." She said simply.

He unceremoniously smashed his lips against hers, kissing her again, but a lot rougher this time. She moaned into the kiss as her hands found their way up to his waist, pulling his shirt up. Their kiss broke momentarily for his shirt to go over his head and off, before returning. His hands roamed her lovely body, feeling the smooth skin of her back, the smooth material of her strange clothing, feeling the softness of her plump ass.

They broke the kiss as their rapid, heated breaths mingled in the space between their lips, his bright blue eyes locked onto her mildly glowing golden ones.

"Am I the only one who's going to strip or are you going to take your clothes off?" He said.

"What clothes?" She mused playfully. Ezreal blinked, realizing that whatever fabric had been covering her had vanished. She had two pink, pert peaks on top of those very generous breasts, currently standing as erect as the tent in his pants.

He stared at her breasts for a few seconds before Evelynn giggled again, breaking his stare by falling down to her knees.

"Boys." She said, more to herself than him as she undid his pants and pulled them down, revealing his fully-erect manhood. Droplets of fluid was already leaking from the tip as Evelynn allowed herself a moment to view his pride. He was definitely no BF Sword, but he definitely had enough to count as a Long Sword. Evelynn seemed to agree, judging by her little smile and the lust heating in her eyes.

Her eyes flicked up to lock onto his and, holding the stare, she lowered her lips to the tip of his erection. She kissed it once, twice, before parting those tender, thick lips and taking the head of his manhood into her mouth.

He gave a soft grown of appreciation at the heat of her mouth as she took half of his length into her mouth, before slowly rearing backwards again. And then she began to slowly bob her head up and down on his length, going at a torturously slow pace, taking her time to suck and lick his length as it was all Ezreal could do to remain standing. He was already leaning back against the tree for support, one of his hands clutching at the bark, the other hand entangling itself in her silky hair, holding her head and guiding it up and down his meat.

She slowly increased the speed and, at one point, increased her suction dramatically, causing Ezreal's knees to almost buckle as he groaned. She slowly slid her mouth backwards, releasing his cock with an audible pop as she continued to stroke him up and down with on silken hand. "Already on the edge, Jarro Lightfeather? And here I thought you had more endurance." She said with a teasing smile.

Ezreal knew she was baiting him, and simply gave her a sheepish smile in response. He saw her smile die out and a flicker of annoyance in her eyes show up as she opened her lips to utter her disappointment.

Right then, Ezreal thrust his manhood into her mouth without warning, using his hand to push her down onto his cock, to pierce her far deeper than any Infinity Edge. A startled sound could barely make its way out of her before Ezreal grabbed her head with both of his hands, using them to shove her head even more against himself, until his entire length was deep inside of her mouth, reaching down her throat. Evelynn made a long, low muffled moaning sounds as her eyes rolled up in ecstasy, before Ezreal let off some pressure on his hold. Evelynn instinctively began to pull her head back, but just as she got him halfway out, he pulled her back in again, eliciting another surprised, choked sound from her.

And then, he began to skullfuck her in earnest, going at a rapid pace, violating the insides of her mouth and throat, staccato sounds of pleasure coming from Evelynn, interrupted by every thrust he made. As he violently used her head to pleasure himself, he noticed one of her hands was doing some work itself between her legs, rapidly stroking herself as he fucked her throat.

A rush of euphoria suddenly assaulted him as Ezreal realized his focus had slipped.

"O- Shi- Fuck!" He shouted as he shot his load into her throat, long threads of heated fluid shooting down all the way into her stomach. She let out long moans of pleasure as he came inside her mouth, the orgasm lasting for a few seconds before Ezreal went limp against the tree behind him. Evelynn slowly pulled back, extracting his half-limp member out of her throat and mouth. She took a long gasp as he came out of her mouth, breathing long and hard for a few seconds as she used one of her hands to massage her throat.

"That was… very surprisingly pleasant." She said in a slither-y voice.

"Sorry… Didn't mean to…" He gasped as Evelynn simply smiled. She grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, almost throwing him into the ground. Before he could react, she was sitting down on top of him, her eyes glowing almost hungrily.

"It's okay, we can fix that little problem…" She whispered, leaning down, her breasts hanging and the pink tips brushing against his chest as she arched her back to accomplish such a feat, slowly rising up to come level with his face. "Good thing is, now you won't come as fast." She grinned, showing off her teeth to him before kissing him deeply. He kissed her back, enjoying that sweet, syrupy taste of her saliva as she slowly led the kiss off, moving to kiss his jaw. She lowered further, kissing down his neck. Ezreal enjoyed her ministrations, just focusing on breathing as she began to circle a spot on his neck with her tongue, a spot where his pulse pounded.

Wait a minute.

Before he could say anything, Evelynn bit down on his neck, her fangs puncturing through his skin and right into his neck as Ezreal uttered a sharp sound of pain. Her hands held his arms down with surprising strength as she bit him, Ezreal struggling wildly. But then he realized that the pain had faded away almost completely. She wasn't sucking on his wound, but instead, she seemed to be licking his puncture wounds, almost pushing her saliva in.

A few seconds passed with these ministrations before Ezreal suddenly felt heat flooding his veins. His sensations seemed to blur as his pupils dilated. Heat poured off his body as his manhood sprung back up to life. Evelynn looked down, and then smiled, pleased, before kissing the wound on his neck which had already clotted up.

"Lovely." She said.

"What the fuck?" He gasped out, feeling euphoric from the molten heat rushing through his veins. His manhood throbbed painfully.

"Like I said, I have that effect." Evelynn purred, one hand going down to wrap her fingers around him. She guided him to her entrance, the heat pouring off the moist slit almost feverish as she rubbed his tip against the opening a few times. And then, she lowered her hips, taking the length of him into herself. It was one smooth motion, and he was completely buried inside of her, groaning loudly at the heat and feeling of her insides.

Evelynn made a moan through bitten lips as she raised her upper body up, beginning to gyrate her hips, slowly at first but picking up speed. She then started to ride him with fervor, her eyes seeming to glow from the pleasure as she let her body go to reckless abandon. It was all Ezreal could do to not lose his mind at the sensations flooding him, every sense heightened from the euphoric concoction spearing itself through his veins, and yet his climax far delayed by the fact that he had recently had one prior.

Evelynn seemed to take full advantage of this, rocking her hips back and forth and up and down almost wildly, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoing in the darkness, sweat shining on both bodies like a clear, glossy second skin. Ezreal's hands found their way onto Evelynn's thighs, feeling the silken skin over the soft flesh, feeling it tighten and loosen over and over again as she utilized the muscles to ride him. His hands went up, running his fingers up the slick skin of her waist and midriff, until the settled under her large breasts, which were bouncing unceremoniously up and down from her motions.

He grabbed hold of them and squeezed them, almost painfully, and yet Evelynn only made another moan of pleasure, encouraging him. So he continued to roughly knead her titflesh, egged on her by sounds, barely hearing his own grunts and groans. He pinched both of her nipples with his fingers, a tight pressure on them as he also pulled them, eliciting a very loud moan from Evelynn, who leaned back to cause even more strain on her breasts. Apparently pain and pleasure was the same thing for her.

However, even despite her boundless lust, Evelynn was panting, slowing down. Ezreal, however, felt electricity running a million volts through his body, charged and wanting release.

He lunged up, the sudden motion causing a surprised yelp to come from Evelynn while also serving to thrust himself into the deepest parts of her, like the arrow of Last Whisper striking through Randuin's Omen, penetrating her to the fullest, before pulling out completely.

And then, Evelynn was turned around and lying on her front, her cheek pushed down onto the grass and her ass presented high. She didn't waste time, one of her hands bracing herself against the grass, another snaking its way under her, two of her fingers spreading her pink petals open for him to resume.

Ezreal rubbed the tip of his member against her open, inviting lips, gritting his teeth in a feral grin. Whatever logical parts of his mind remained had been burned away over this occasion, leaving behind a feral mind intent on one sole thing; fucking. He wasn't even running his mouth, or giving a shit about appearances. All that ran around in his hazy head was fucking this sweet piece of ass in front of him.

Speaking of which, Evelynn had been gushing for a while now. Even now, her opening was literally dripping nectar, and most of her underside was coated in it. Ezreal rubbed his prick into her slit a few more times, gathering her sweet juices, before pulling back…

… And then backdooring her.

Evelynn let out a moan, almost a scream, of both surprise and pleasure as he pressed the head of his member into the much tighter hole, the lubrication from her abused slit proving to be enough. With a few more seconds of pressing, Ezreal was fully embedded into her ass while Evelynn simply writhed, her eyes rolled back and her mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure, claws digging into the ground. Speaking of which, her weird tentacle things had disappeared. Ezreal briefly wondered where they had gone, but then remembered that he had an ass wrapped around his mini-me, and simply decided it was a question for another time.

With that, he began to piston, fucking her as much as she was bucking against him, the sounds of slapping flesh becoming loud and proud once more. He loved the feeling of her full ass slapping against his groin and thighs, loved the tightness and heat of her on the inside.

"You're… breaking me… apart…!" Evelynn gasped out, pure pleasure and desire clouding her voice as Ezreal began to speed up, slamming against her faster and harder. So fast and hard that any other woman would be howling in pain at this point, but Evelynn simply moaned for more and more and more, insatiable in her hunger, seemingly unbreakable. He suddenly seemed to seize up for a moment, liquid squirting out of her front opening and coating most of Ezreal's thighs, but Ezreal didn't even slow down, barrelling through the contractions. His ministrations seemed to keep her on a perpetual loop of climax as she kept stiffening every few seconds, almost crying from the actions, the contractions in her body almost like she was milking him. Ezreal took full advantage of it, crashing into her again and again as he felt two rapidly approaching sensations, slowly flooding his system.

He let out a loud groan as the first of the two crested, crashing over him like a tidal wave as he climaxed, shooting his molten seed deep into her bowels, Evelynn letting out a long, husky moan, her climax finally coming to a long awaited end as he stopped thrusting to let it all out into her. It lasted blissful seconds that felt like hours, and several seconds after that, while Ezreal was left panting over Evelynn, the second of the two finally caught him. He realized what it was just as it reached him, but couldn't really think about it much, because as soon as it caught him, he went limp, falling backwards and passed out due to sheer exhaustion.

…

Ezreal awoke with a jolt and a loud mumble of something incoherent. It took him several moments to realize he was half-lying against a tree trunk, fully clothed. He raised his left arm, his glove was still there. He looked up at the sky, although all he could see were the same darkness permeating between the multitude of leaves. Time was always impossible to tell in the Shadow Isles. But, judging by how sore he was, the dryness in his mouth and the small pangs of hunger, he realized that only a few hours had passed.

He sighed, finally just realizing what had transpired. He had survived an encounter with a literal demoness by fucking it into submission. Definitely something to note down in his journal of adventures.

As he got up, a part of him told him that he had done all he did to survive out of that encounter. Nothing else but survival. Not the biggest part. A small part.

It was a very small part of him indeed.


End file.
